new chapter
by misslillybeeen
Summary: second chapter to my first one


4yrs years later in the glass house

_evepros_

"HOUSE MEETING NOW!"eve shouted

"jesus eve only shout when your in trouble!"shane repiled wislt waking down the stiars

"what happend wheres the ergancy!" michael rushed down the stairs lokking like he just came out of the shower.

"well as youll be gald to hear i just got a letter from claire-"there eyes light up when eve metioned claire shes been gone for 4 yrs too long if you ask me.

"and shes coming back to morganville this week!"then i bounced around like a dementit bunny and squealed like a fat kid in a sweet shop,and shane and michael were geaming with joy and then we heard the door bell ring ,we scrambled to get to it but michael got there first and answerd it.

when michael opend the door a beautifull girl stood there she had big hazel eyes,long brown honey hair about down to her waist and silghtly curly at the black skiny jenes and a dark purple vest with a cute leather jacket and sneakers.

"hi michael"

"um hi do i know you?"michael asked unsure.

"well you should scinced i lived her for 4 yrs and was eves best friend"she repiled then it clicked it our heads.

"CLAIRE! oh my god ive missed you so much"michael said and engoulved her in a hug.

"CLAIRE!" shane screamed

"yes and can you please let me in,its getting dark"

"oh shit yea of course cb"

michael sat in his usual chair,shane and eve on the sofa claire on the other chair.

"so um claire how you been"michael asked

"great really i got a record deal after this one night i sang in this bar and this man was like,you have a great voice i have a record company then i got signed and i got a new cd coming out soon,its called lights"

"wow claire you did good for your self then" shane said

"WOW THATS AMAZING CLAIRE CAN YOU SING FOR US PLZ!"eve begged

"fine this is called someone like you,i wought it after i left morganville"

I heard that you're settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me, it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

You know how the time flies Only yesterday was the time of our lives We were born and raised in a summer haze Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me, it isn't over yet

Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

Nothing compares, no worries or cares Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

claire finsghed with tears in her eyes and eve draged her into the kisten.

"claire was that for shane"eve said in a soothign just nodded and sobbed into eve.

shaneprov

i was shocked when that beautifull girl at our doorstep was claire! im mean yea claire was always beatifull but wow.

and when she sang that song i knew it was about me,and i just felt so bad for hurting my claire like that.

then she came out of the kitchen crying and just ran into her room

_i have to go see if shes ok._

so i left the sofa and headed up the stairs to her.

_claire provs_

i heard a faint knock on my door,so i got up to answer it and there stood shane.

"claire can i come in"

"umm sure then"claire went and sat on her bed.

"look claire i never ment to hurt you, its just i wanted some fun-"shane said wilst waliking to her bed.

"so just ahving one girl friend wasnet enough i thought you loved me shane,but i was wrong again"

"look claire please jus-"

"shane get out please"

"claire please just listen to me-"

"what part off get out dont you under stand!"


End file.
